


Lift

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Academy Trilogy - Kevin J. Anderson
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Sexual Tension, Short, Tumblr Prompt, set post-Jedi Academy trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge impresses Qwi with his strength.





	Lift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).

> Aphorisnt picked "Wow, you're really strong." from a list of [sexual tension starters](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/185330985117/sexual-tension-sentence-starters).

Wedge finds Qwi in his kitchen, standing on the tips of her toes as she reaches for something on the top shelf of a cupboard. He lips curve into an amused smile as he watches for a moment then steps into the room.

“Here, let me help you.” He braces his hands around Qwi’s waist, gives her a moment to get her bearings, then lifts her into the air.

She still lets out a little squeak of surprise before gathering herself enough to retrieve the tin of flavoring she’d been after, now within easy reach.

Wedge lowers her back to the floor, and she turns in his arms, cheeks gone a darker blue with a pretty blush. “Wow, you’re really strong.”

“As a pilot, it behooves one to stay in shape. I never lost the habit.” Wedge shrugs demurely.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” Qwi says. She hesitates just a little, then winks as she turns back to the food she’s making.

It takes Wedge a moment to realize the kind of things she must inferring, then his blush mirrors hers.


End file.
